


The Promise Made

by Runic



Series: Rarely Do We See [1]
Category: Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Mythology - Freeform, Ragnarok, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-26
Updated: 2013-08-26
Packaged: 2017-12-24 16:45:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/942234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Runic/pseuds/Runic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Not again, Heimdall. Please, not again."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Promise Made

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> This whole entire thing is Hella's fault, which is why every story that goes in this series is being gifted to her.

Loki stared down at Hǫfuð where it disappeared into his chest. This end was unavoidable. The Norns had foretold their fates at the beginning of time. The Trickster’s body trembled. Long moments passed, the entirety of time between them, before those green eyes finally lifted. It was a child that stood before Heimdall then, the child he had watched grow to cause the destruction raging around them.

Loki slumped forward further onto the sword. Heimdall opened his arms to catch the Trickster, the only kindness he had ever shown Loki.

Loki returned the favor by slitting his throat. Heimdall didn’t even blink. He had known. What he had not anticipated were Loki’s last words. “Not again, Heimdall. Please, not again.”

At the end of all, golden eyes slid shut.

/

At the beginning of all, golden eyes opened. Words in a voice he had never heard before echoed in his ears.  _“Not again, Heimdall. Please, not again."_   Through his long watch, those words stayed with him, but never could he identify the voice. Not until the small Jotun babe Odin had claimed as his own son grew into his silver tongue. 


End file.
